POR QUE SOY HISTORIADORA?
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: cuantas veces hemos tenido a un maestro por amor platonico?, te queda el saco? que tan platonico es, descubranlo!


-jajajaja- se reía la hermosa maestra de Licenciatura en la facultad de historia de la universidad de Tokio…-les contare una "historia" y no…no se preocupen, esto no vendrá en su examen-prosiguió con una hermosa sonrisa aquella mujer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.historia.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era oficial…reprobaría esa materia y no había vuelta atrás, un examen reprobado otro lo había pasado con la calificación mínima y de plano la tercera evaluación no había entendido nada, no era la primera vez que hikaru shindou se sentía frustrada con la materia de Historia, como es posible que existiera esa materia tan deprimente y difícil?, eso ya había pasado, total el pasado en el pasado se quedaba no?... y para colmo de males…ese condenado profesor de historia…claro, tenia que ser tan guapo, la pobre chica se había quedado embobada de el y nunca ponía atención a la materia, y es que el profesor latís era simplemente irresistible, esa serenidad que siempre mostraba, la gran cultura que el tenia, simple y sencillamente era adorable, y eso le molestaba a la chica, por que el era tan perfecto que tenia a todas las alumnas babeando por el, que podía hacer? Simplemente no sabia como, su examen seria la semana entrante y ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el profesor latis, para colmo de males ese día el profesor entregaría el trabajo de investigación ya calificado… comparado con los trabajos de 10 cuartillas o mas que habían entregado sus compañeros, su trabajo palidecía notablemente hasta en eso le iba mal, como podían sus amigos hacer trabajos tan excelentes cuando su ensayo solo era de media cuartilla?

-muy bien jóvenes… les hago entrega de sus reportes e investigación, hubo trabajos excelentes como los de la señorita hounouji, como siempre excelente señorita…-dijo el profesor al momento de entregar el trabajo mas destacado que constaba de 10 cuartillas y aparte una sección anexa de imágenes y comentarios anexos de por lo menos 20 cuartillas mas y por supuesto con un flamante 10 en la portada y la felicitación escrita del profesor-desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de su novio…espero que se esfuerce un poco mas joven ferio …aunque mejoro un poco su redacción su investigación fue muy deficiente-dijo al entregar un trabajo con 3 hojas con un 6 de calificación

-pase!!!!!!!...pase historia!!!!-dijo el chico feliz al ver su calificación

-ferio debes esforzarte mas y no ser tan conformista-dijo la chica rubia que era su novia, mientras tanto la pequeña pelirroja seguía esperando a recibir su trabajo, cosa que jamás sucedió

-bien eso fue todo por hoy, carudina, larfaga, no olviden su exposición de mañana les toca la revolución francesa esta bien?-pregunto el profesor a sabiendas que el equipo no había hecho absolutamente nada

-uy…si…si profesor nosotros entregaremos la exposición demo…

-demo… profesor mañana tengo partido de fut ball americano y quería ver si…-larfaga se oía un tanto nervioso

-lo siento larfaga, necesitas ver que es mas importante para ti, si tu partido o tu futuro académico, de antemano saben que esta es la ultima evaluación… mañana después de la exposición, aprovechando que tenemos la clase larga, les aplicare el tercer examen parcial-dijo el profesor solemne

-pero…pero…no es muy pronto profesor?-dijo un lindo chico de cabellera lila y ojos azules

-no te preocupes clef… su examen ya esta hecho, y lo hice con respecto a su trabajo de investigación que me entregaron, es un examen personalizado, cada quien hablara del tema que investigo-el profesor se movía entre las bancas mientras explicaba, podía notar a una gatita pelirroja asustada, ahora si que era el fin de la pobre- si su trabajo de investigación fue hecho a base de investigación bibliografía y no de copiar y pegar de la Internet, les puedo asegurar que su examen será excelente por que dominan el tema-el profesor iba a continuar pero la alarma de salida lo saco de su explicación-bien chicos, nos vemos mañana y estudien mucho-después de esto se sentó en su escritorio para acomodar algunos documentos libros y hojas dentro de su portafolios, esperando que la única alumna que no había recibido su trabajo se acercara…y no estaba equivocado la gatita se acercaba temerosa, como si el fuera un perro que la iba a morder

-em…di…disculpe profesor …yo…yo no…recibí…mi trabajo…y …y pues…-la chica no sabia como continuar, hasta ferio el mas irresponsable del salón había entregado un mejor trabajo que ella

-si señorita shidou?-dijo el profesor como siempre en ese tono frío

-es que…yo no… recibí mi trabajo y…

-su trabajo?... mmm déjeme ver- dijo revisando su portafolio buscando "el trabajo" de su alumna-no…no lo tengo aquí… podría decirme de que se trataba?-pregunto el profesor

-era… sobre las antiguas culturas de América…de las Mexicanas…

-oh!!!!...ya veo…supongo que se me traspapelo con los trabajos de otros grados-dijo el profesor como si nada

-profesor…usted…sabe muy bien que no es verdad… se que mi trabajo fue realmente terrible.. Pero le juro…le juro que yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo, pero la historia simplemente no me entra-la chica ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas- puede preguntarle al resto de mis profesores, no soy una holgazana, soy casi tan buena como fuu pero …pero-para ese momento las lagrimas de la chica corrían libremente por su rostro –pero yo…-la chica fue interrumpida por una tierna caricia que secaba sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas

-no llores hikaru… no me gusta ver esos hermosos ojos de fuego extinguido por las lagrimas…-esta vez el profesor saca su pañuelo y se lo entrega a la chica-anda seque esas lagrimas señorita shidou-el profesor se gira sobre si mismo para no mirar a la alumna a la cara-me preocupa su calificación, se que usted es una excelente alumna… el resto de sus profesores hablan maravillas de usted, la historia no es una materia fácil… hace 6 años cuando yo era estudiante de preparatoria también me costaba mucho

-como? Hace a penas 6 años?-dijo hikaru sorprendida, eso quería decir que si ella tenia 18 años el profesor tendría 24

-así es…no soy tan viejo como creen, es solo que la vida me ah tratado mal, pero ya veras que es lo que pasa con nosotros cuando entres a la universidad-dijo sonriendo por primera vez

-profesor-dijo ella en un susurro sonrojándose pero entrando de nuevo a la realidad-este..Si…si pero… pero solo lo sabré si logro salir de la preparatoria-dijo ella de nuevo afligida por sus calificaciones

-no se preocupe señorita shidou, yo la ayudare-dijo el profesor tomando su portafolio

-pero…no seria justo.. yo yo…no puedo permitir que me regale calificación yo…-la chica estaba hablando mucho a lo que el profesor solo se limito a poner su dedo índice en los rojos labios de la chica

-en ningún momento te dije que te regalaría la calificación, tendrás que ganártela, hoy por la tarde no tengo nada que hacer, no tengo ni proyectos ni investigación, si gustas puedes ir a mi casa y yo podría darte asesorias extracocurriculares-el profesor saca una tarjeta de su cartera-ahí esta mi dirección y mi teléfono…espera-el profesor saca su elegante pluma del bolsillo delantero de su camisa y anota algo en la tarjeta- también te anote el numero de mi celular, si puedes ir hoy por la tarde márcame, así te esperare-después de esto el profesor sale del salón dejando a una hikaru sumamente sonrojada y emocionada a la vez, estaría a solas con el hombre de sus sueños… aunque estudiando la materia de sus pesadillas, no importaba, tenia que pasar ese examen de historia como fuera, y apoyada por el profesor tenia que ser mas fácil….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. en el aula de doctorado de historia.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ese día mas tarde la pobre alumna tomo el celular y se decidió a llamar al profesor, después de todo de ello dependía su futuro académico, de reprobar historia no podría entrar a la universidad de Tokio y eso también implicaría una falla en su intacto historial académico….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.de regreso a la historia XD.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien …anda hikaru… puedes hacerlo…solo tienes que presionar el botón de llamar y …- la pelirroja veía su celular con el numero de ese profesor que le robaba el sueño y le arrancaba suspiros-nooooooooo…no puedo!!!!-dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama de su recamara y tumbaba el celular lejos (na: T-T si tiene tanto dinero para botar un celular mejor que me lo regale XD )- cobarde…

-por que cobarde?-dijo una joven de ojos azules en la puerta de la habitación de la chica pelirroja

-no me molestes Umi… no estoy para soportarte-dijo la chica con fastidio al ver a su terrible hermana menor de 15 años en la puerta

-vamos!... no me dejaras ayudarte?..Quieres llamarle a tu novio no?...es muy fácil-la chica levanta el celular-ya esta marcado el numero…solo es cuestión de ponerle llamar-cosa que hace en el momento- bien… Toma hermanita …nos vemos-le arroja el celular a la pelirroja la cual no sabe como actuar

-Umi maldita ven a… eh?...bu…buenas tardes profesor…si…soy…soy hikaru…este…si…le parece bien a las 6 de la tarde?...mas temprano?... si…si se que mis notas son bastante bajas… si…a las 3… faltan 2 horas… esta bien…nos vemos a las 3 …gracias profesor…si…hasta luego…-al momento de colgar la chica salio corriendo de su habitación, sabia que esa oportunidad no la volvería a tener, aunque sea para estudiar historia estaría a solas con el profesor Latis, que mas daba-que me pondré?-decía la chica mientras veía su guardarropas

Mas tarde en un departamento de la ciudad un hombre joven estaba terminando de escombrar su estancia, después de todo su alumna iría a verlo, esa niña tenia un alto potencial en materias muy difíciles, por que era que su materia no podía pasarla?, estaba preocupado por esa alumna, después de todo era muy inteligente…y muy linda…no!, debía alejar esos ojos carmesí de su mente si quería enseñarle como era debido, que no le afectara en las calificaciones

-ya es tarde… falta media hora…pero …yo soy un asco… necesito bañarme y cambiarme… las chicas siempre llegan tarde… esta bien…me daré una ducha y me cambiare, supongo que hikaru llegara como por eso de 3:30… bien –después de esto el profesor se retira al cuarto de baño sin saber que victima del nerviosismo la chica ya se dirigía a su departamento…

No muy lejos de ahí…

-será correcto que le lleve algo al profesor?...después de todo el ah sido muy amable al darme clases extra… ya se!...le llevare unos chocolates…este… no, no se le ve del tipo que le gusten los chocolates… bueno pues a ver que pasa, le llevare galletas surtidas-la chica entra a una tienda de dulces y chocolates y compra una caja con una gran variedad de galletas-bien …pues creo que esto estará bien…mm?...ya llegue…si este es el edificio…o rayos…creo que llegue muy temprano, aun faltan 15 minutos para que se cumpla la hora establecida…bueno no creo que al profesor Latis le moleste si llego temprano, después de todo…siempre me esta regañando por llegar tarde-así la chica entra al edificio y sube hasta el piso donde se encontraba el departamento del profesor-departamento 315…316…317…ah! Aquí esta departamento 318! –la chica toca la puerta

-mm? Ah! Debe ser Zagato que olvido algo, cuando no será el, y se supone que volvía en una semana hace a penas dos horas que se fue de vacaciones con Alcyone y ya esta de regreso, si se pelearon que valla a contarle sus penas a Eagle-el profesor se encontraba tan solo envuelto en una pequeña toalla que le cubría de la cintura y daba arriba de la rodilla, encontrándose desnudo del pecho dejando ver su bien formado abdomen sus brazos musculosos y su amplio pecho, sin caer en lo grotesco y parte de sus fuertes piernas, el chico fue avanzando hasta la puerta mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla la cual le tapaba la vista así que no se percato de quien estaba frente a la puerta-mira Zagato, ya se que vas a venirte quejando de los celos de Alcyone pero hoy voy a estar muy ocupado así que…-el profesor no reparo en quien era sino hasta que…

-aaaaaah!!!!!!- la linda pelirroja se dio media vuelta al ver que su profesor estaba prácticamente desnudo

-por dios!, hikaru!-el chico cierra la puerta y corre a cambiarse poniéndose un pants algo holgado y una playera un poco pegada para después salir corriendo a abrirle nuevamente a la chica-di…discúlpame …-dijo sonrojado-pa…pasa por favor-dijo mientras veía en la chica un ligero rubor en su rostro

-gra…gracias-dijo la chica al entrar al departamento de su profesor, lo veía tan extraño con esa ropa, hasta parecía un chico de su edad, bueno no es que el profesor fuera viejo, pero así se veía mucho mas joven-se ve mas joven sin el traje profesor

-gracias…pero en realidad no soy tan viejo Hikaru, tengo 23 años

-comooooo?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...pero, pero…es muy Joven!

-jajajaja, no me pongas esa cara hikaru… anda toma asiento-la chica atiende el pedimento del profesor sentándose en el sillón doble de la pequeña sala-bueno la licenciatura de historia se termina en 4 años y medio por mucho, yo tome materias en vacaciones y termine la carrera en 3 años teniendo en cuenta que Salí de la preparatoria a los 17, cuando tenia 20 ya era licenciado en historia, estudio la maestría en antropología social, y trabajo por las mañanas en el bachillerato… pero bueno, no estamos aquí para que te cuente mi vida, sino para estudiar, supongo que no tienes apuntes verdad?-pregunto el maestro

-este…si, si los tengo , algunos-dijo al momento de mostrar su cuaderno de historia con los apuntes completos

-pero hikaru, si tienes todos los apuntes por que no los estudias?-pregunto el profesor

-si los estudio…-dijo con una carita entristecida-pero por alguna razón no se me grava nada

-eso es un problema…bien comencemos por las culturas de América…dime Hikaru, que culturas americanas conoces?

-eh?... este… yo… ah!...los Texocas!-dijo hikaru logrando que una gota de sudor bajara por la nuca del profesor

-los Texocas?... de donde es esa cultura?-pregunto con una sonrisa comprensiva

-no son del valle de México?, los que hicieron la triple alianza con Teotihuacan y Ticoman? La triple alianza para vencer a los de Aztlan?

-jajajajaja, no, no Hikaru, creo que ya te entendí, hablas de los Acolhuas de Texcoco, los cuales se unieron a los señoríos de Tenochtitlan y Tlacopan, y no, no se unieron para vencer a Aztlan, sino al imperio de Azcapotzalco…creo que tendremos que estudiar mas de lo que pensé…- dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a un librero lleno de revistas enciclopedias y libros de historia, sacando varios libros para regresar a lado de la pelirroja; las horas pasaban y Hikaru cada minuto entendía menos realmente estaba estresada si reprobaba esa materia reprobaría el bachillerato y mancharía su historial académico

-no entiendo!-dijo cerrando el libro con fuerza, mientras en sus ojos salían unas lagrimitas de frustración

-tranquilízate…te estas estresando demasiado…-dijo el chico preocupado al ver que realmente la chica no entendía absolutamente nada

-pero es que …es que …usted esta haciendo todo esto por mi..y yo… yo… yo no entiendo y…y..-la chica fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre

-tomate un respiro…ahora vuelvo- el chico se levanta de el sillón y se dirige a la puerta para regresar después dirigirse a la cocina, salir de ella e ir por hikaru-ven…tomate un descanso-dijo el joven profesor mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica, cosa que provoco el sonrojo de la chica-que como…a …a donde…

-son las 5:30 hikaru… es tarde y puedo apostar que no has comido-respondió el profesor mientras los dos entraban al pequeño comedor

-eh?...no…no profesor no se preocupe yo…mejor vamos a estudiar-dijo la chica al ver la comida china que estaba en la mesa

-ya estas muy estresada hikaru, y así no podrás entender nada, es mejor que te tomes un respiro, y si tienes el estomago vacío tampoco aprenderás mucho, anda, por favor, no rechaces mi invitación a comer-dijo el chico ofreciéndole asiento

-gracias…pero permítame ayudarle a poner la mesa-dijo la chica muy correcta

-con una condición-dijo el sonriéndole

-eh?...cu…cual?-dijo ella con timidez

-que me hables de tu, me haces sentir viejo hablándome de usted, solo soy 5 años mayor que tu-dijo guiñándole el ojo? Si…si claro como usted…perdón…como tú digas-dijo la chica sonriendo al momento que ayudaba a poner la mesa-comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que el profesor rompió con ese esquema

-sabes, es agradable comer acompañado

-eh?...siempre come solo profesor?-dijo la pequeña pelirroja

-así es señorita-dijo el con cara molesta

-dije algo malo, algo que le molestara?-pregunto la chica al escuchar el tono y ver la cara molesta del profesor

-HIKARUUU!!!!!!!... habíamos quedado que me hablarías de tu-dijo con una falsa molestia

-eh?...hay perdón…es…la costumbre-dijo ella dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y sacando la lengua en forma graciosa

-jejeje solo llámame así en clases-dijo el sonriente

-esta bien…Latis-dijo ella con mas confianza y mas relajada-déjame corregir mi error, entonces… siempre comes solo?

-si… rara vez me acompaña mi hermano, por lo regular siempre se va a comer con su novia Alcyone, y yo me quedo solo-contesto con melancolía

-tienes un hermano?...como se llama?, que edad tiene?-pregunto la chica

-si, es mi hermano gemelo, es doctor, recientemente se graduó y esta trabajando en el hospital de Tokio, y entre su trabajo y su novia, a penas y lo veo.

-y no tienes mas familia?-no…mis padres fallecieron hace algunos años, Zagato y yo terminamos la carrera gracias a una pequeña Herencia que nos dejaron y al trabajo propio de cada uno de nosotros

-ya veo…lo siento mucho-dijo ella algo apenada

-no te preocupes…y tu hikaru?, tienes familia?

-eh?, si, vivo con mi madre que es un amor, mi padre falleció cuando tenia 10 años, y también tengo una terrible hermana de 15 años llamada Umi-dijo la chica al recordar a su impertinente hermanita.

-jajajaja, no puedo creer que sea insoportable-dijo el profesor mientras ofrecía mas comida a hikaru y ella rechazaba con un ademán mostrando que estaba llena

-por que no puedes creerlo?-pregunto la chica sonriendo

-por que si es tu hermana tiene que ser una niña tan agradable y linda como tu-dijo al momento que tomaba el plato de hikaru junto con el suyo y los colocaba en el fregadero-bien es momento de regresar a estudiar-dijo el profesor notando en hikaru un rubor-estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

-eh?...si…si estoy bien-dijo saliendo del trance-vo…volvamos a estudiar-dijo la chica levantándose

Mas tarde:

-me rindo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo la chica sentada en la alfombra y azotándose ligeramente en la mesa de centro de la salita

-vamos no exageres, ya aprendiste algo sobre las culturas-dijo el pelinegro dejando caer una gota de sudor por su nuca

-siiiiiiiiiiiii, que son de América, es lo único que eh aprendido latis!!!!!!soy un fraude!, retrasare mi salida, voy a reprobar Historia!, no se nada, soy una tonta, una… una….-de la nada la chica es silenciada, que era lo que sentía en sus labios?, era un sueño?, el profesor de historia, su profesor, su latis… la estaba besando?

-mencióname tres Tlatoanis Mexicas-dijo al momento de separarse de hikaru y observando que la chica aun mantenía los ojos cerrados por el contacto

-Moctezuma Ilhuicamina, Tizoc y Cuahutemoc-dijo ella sin pensarlo siquiera y abriendo los ojos de golpe-lo…lo dije!-dijo sorprendida

-así es…-dijo el chico besándola de nuevo, esta vez estrechándola un poco para después soltarse de nuevo-ahora dime en que año sucedió la conquista de la gran ciudad de Tenochtitlan?-pregunto dejando sentir a la chica su aliento

-el 13 de agosto de 1521-la chica esta vez se queda con los ojos cerrados

-lo vez?...si lo sabes…lo único que necesitas es relajarte-dijo el chico alejándose de ella

-nanda…nandato?- la chica estaba al rojo vivo al recordar lo que había sucedido

-lo siento, se que no tenia derecho a hacer lo que hice, pero estabas a punto de un ataque de histeria, preferí hacer eso a tener que abofetearte-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras mostraba su rostro algo sonrojado

-latis…yo…no te preocupes…-dijo regresando su mirada al libro

-esta bien…sigamos estudiando-dijo el profesor mientras pasaban a un tema nuevo

Las horas pasaban desapercibidas para ambos jóvenes hasta que …

-jijijiji, gracias latis, de verdad no se que habría hecho sin ti-dijo la chica al notar que lo que no había aprendido en todo el semestre lo había comprendido en aquella tarde

-no te preocupes, soy tu maestro y mi deber es que aprendas-dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie-ya es muy tarde, es mejor que vallas a casa-dijo el chico al mirar su reloj

-eh?...si… bueno no tanto a penas son las 7

-a penas?... no es correcto que una señorita este tan tarde fuera-reprocho el joven profesor

-jejeje…bueno si…pero es que …como mi mama llegara tarde hoy por el trabajo y mi hermanita se quedara en casa de nuestra prima presea… pues se siente bastante solo en casa

-ya veo…también eres una chica solitaria no?-dijo el colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica

-si… supongo-dijo ella sonriendo con algo de tristeza- mama no tendría que trabajar tanto si papa… no hubiera muerto-dijo esta vez dejando caer algunas lagrimas

-no llores-el profesor la abraza- se lo doloroso que es no tener a las personas amadas

-es que…aun lo extraño-dijo ella aferrándose a Latis

-ya…tranquila-el chico levanta el rostro de la chica por la barbilla-ya te dije que no me gusta ver esos hermosos ojos de fuego extintos por las lagrimas-el pelinegro no se resiste y la besa, al mismo tiempo que la chica rodea su cuello- eres …muy linda-dijo el separándose un poco para inmediatamente volver a unir sus labios con los de la chica

-latis…yo..tu…-la chica se sentía en un sueño-esto…esto no esta…

-no esta bien…lo se…eres mi alumna… será mejor…que te valla a dejar a tu casa…-el profesor se separa de la chica la razón había tomado conciencia separando a ambos jóvenes, el joven profesor llevo a la chica hasta su casa pero al estacionar el auto frente a la entrada de la casa…

-muchas gracias por todo-dijo la pelirroja al prepararse para salir

-fue un placer hikaru…eh…hikaru…

-si?-dijo ella deteniéndose pues ya estaba a punto de bajar del auto

-….mucha suerte mañana-dijo mientras se arrepentía de decirle lo que quería decirle

-eh?... ok… gracias… hasta mañana … latis?-dijo ella antes de bajar

-si?-pregunto el ilusionado, quizás ella seria mas valiente

-te veo mañana en clases… -dijo arrepintiéndose de igual forma-descansa…-dijo al momento de salir corriendo para entrar a su casa…

-------------------------de regreso al aula de doctorado------------------------

- la alumna estaba muy contenta por lo que le había sucedido, jamás se espero que el profesor le besara, ese día la historia le parecía hermosa, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba en los siguientes días…

------------------------------------de nuevo en la historia----------------------

-ya veo, entonces estuviste estudiando hika chan-dijo fuu al ver a su amiga confiada

-si, estudie mucho confió en que pasare el examen de hoy

-ejele!-dijo un peliverde a forma de burla-si tu pasas ese examen yo saco la materia con 10!, reconócelo hikaru, lo tuyo no es la historia

-tampoco lo suyo joven ferio, pero estoy seguro de que la señorita hikaru es capas de pasar este examen-dijo el profesor al entrar al salón con la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre-yo…-dijo girando a ver a hikaru sonriéndole con calidez-tengo fe en ella-el profesor le miraba con mucha ternura

-profesor… esta bien…perdón-se disculpo el peliverde

-bien jóvenes, siéntense, carudina, larfaga, por esta única ocasión les permitiré que entreguen su exposición otro día, en cuanto termines el examen te puedes ir a tu juego larfaga-dijo el profesor en un tono por demás comprensivo eh irregular en el

-eh?... hai! Arigato sensei!-dijo el joven rubio agradecido de poder participar en el juego mas importante de su carrera deportiva

-bien este es su examen…conforme los valla nombrando pasen por ellos

El examen había sido largo, la mayoría de los alumnos tenia una mirada confiada , conocían el tema y sabían que iba a salir triunfante, por primera vez en su vida hikaru sabia cuales eran las respuestas, y es que la chica estaba tan relajada y feliz por lo que había sucedido el día anterior que las respuestas fluyan sin ningún problema, fue la primera en entregar su examen por primera vez, completamente contestado

-ya ha terminado señorita shidou?-pregunto el profesor al mirar el examen

-así es profesor… hasta luego-y la chica salio del salón, vio como sus compañeros salían uno por uno, sonrió al ver como larfaga salía corriendo a su partido, los demás con comentarios de que su examen estuvo muy difícil, otros que muy fácil, para hikaru simplemente había sido de lo mas sencillo, ya habían salido todos del salón, su amiga fuu había ido a tomar un café con su novio ferio, y el profesor se había quedado solo, quería hablar con el de lo que había sucedido, durante la noche pasada lo había pensado, y quería declararse, estaba segura de que el profesor latis sentía lo mismo que ella, ese beso no solo había sido por que si

-puedo pasar?-pregunto la chica al tocar tímidamente el salón

-si claro…pase señorita shidou

-eh?... por que…me hablas de usted?-pregunto confusa la chica

-por que es mi alumna y ese debe ser el trato que debe existir entre usted y yo-dijo por demás frío

-pero…ayer…tu me dijiste que…-dijo la chica sorprendida

-si no tiene nada que comentar con respecto al examen señorita me retiro, que tenga buena tarde-después de esto el profesor sale como si nada de el salón dejando a una muy triste y confundida hikaru

-así…nada mas… no …no …kjjjj-la chica no comprendía ese comportamiento, simplemente le parecía absurdo, el día anterior había sido tan dulce con ella y ahora… ahora se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- de regreso al salón de maestría.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-la joven alumna estaba destrozada, si el día anterior la historia le parecía de lo mas hermosa ese día la historia fue una materia maldita, ya no le importaba reprobar esa materia, lo único que deseaba era no volver a saber nada de historia y olvidarse de su profesor… nada podría ser peor, o eso pensaba ella….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.de regreso a la historia.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-maldición…hoy también tenia que tener historia…no quiero verlo…no quiero ver su maldito rostro lleno de frialdad …y yo que lo quiero tanto…-se dijo la chica al abrir el salón de historia y topándose con el profesor de historia del otro grupo

-llega tarde señorita-dijo el anciano profesor al ver entrar a la pelirroja

-eh? Profesor kawara, que hace aquí? Este no es su grupo-dijo ella sorprendida

-ya se que no es mi grupo, pero la mesa directiva me designo como suplente del profesor latis

-suplente?...no entiendo-dijo ella temiendo que algo le sucediera a su amado profesor

-eso le pasa por llegar tarde, si hubiese estado puntual abría escuchado… en fin, el profesor latis renuncio ayer por la tarde después de aplicarles el tercer parcial… supongo que es la señorita shidou, bueno aquí esta su examen, fue un excelente 10… mira que locura renunciar a dos semanas de las vacaciones-esto ultimo ya no fue escuchado por la pelirroja ya que había salido corriendo en busca de su amado profesor, no se detuvo ante nada, corría y corría, incluso paso sin cuidado una avenida, nada le importaba, necesitaba saber por que había renunciado, y así, con la respiración agitada y completamente exhausta hikaru llego al departamento de su joven profesor, al abrir la puerta se topo con una chica de ojos negros y cabellera igualmente negra

-si dime… que deseas?-pregunto la chica de cabello negro

-eh?...quien eres tu?-pregunto hikaru desconcertada

-ah! Ya veo, debes ser esa chica que anda tras mi novio…escucha bien golfa el dueño de esta casa es mi pareja y vamos a casarnos!-dijo la mujer mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso

-no…no puede ser!-dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo en dirección a el elevador

-alcyone?...quien era?-pregunto un chico de cabellera larga y negra que salía de la habitación

-una de esas golfas que anda tras de ti!-dijo molesta

-que?...hasta cuando vas a tener esas tontas ideas?-respondió el chico molesto

-como no!, si se fue llorando en cuanto vio el anillo de compromiso en mi mano, seguro es una de esas pasantes de enfermera de tu hospital

-por dios que fue lo que le dijiste a la pobre

-pues que el dueño de esta casa es mi pareja y vamos a casarnos!-dijo la mujer

-ah ya veo… y no recuerdas que latis también vive aquí?-dijo el hombre con semblante serio

-ay… lo olvide…crees que venia a buscar a latis?

-no lo se… espero que no le busques problemas a latis… según se le gusta una chica de su clase

-uy… se ve como de bachillerato… oh oh creo que cometí un error zagato

-alcyone…ya vez lo que provocan tus celos sin fundamento?-dijo el hombre a manera de reproche

-así que por eso renuncio…por que se va a casar-se decía la chica mientras el elevador bajaba, se sentía desolada , cuando la puerta del elevador se abría la chica solo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar sin saber que la vida le tenia preparado algo mas, ya que con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas choca con alguien cayendo de sentón-auch!

-hikaru!-esa voz era inconfundible para la chica

-latis!-dijo levantándose rápidamente para salir corriendo de nuevo, sin embargo el profesor de historia no se lo permite

-hikaru que pasa? Que haces aquí? Por que estas llorando?-pregunto al notar la insertudumbre y desolación de la pelirroja

-que le importa suélteme profesor latis, su prometida le esta esperando en su departamento

-mi prometida?-dijo desconcertado

-por lo menos pudo ser sincero!, como se atreve a besar a una de sus alumnas cuando ya estaba comprometido, como?!-dijo esta vez golpeando el pecho del profesor mientras sacaba su frustración en copiosas lagrimas

-no entiendo de que hablas yo no estoy…alcyone!-reacciono de repente el chico-que fue lo que te dijo esa mujer

-y todavía lo preguntas? "el dueño de esta casa es mi pareja y vamos a casarnos!" eso fue lo que me dijo

-aja…ven aquí!-dijo tomándola por la fuerza y regresándola al elevador

-yo no voy con usted a ningún lado! -Dijo resistiéndose

-a no?... entonces será por las malas!-el hombre la carga sobre su hombro en calidad de bulto y la mente al elevador, mientras la chica gritaba para que la dejara en paz sin embargo el profesor no la bajo sino hasta que llego frente a su departamento- bien…alcyone de cuando a la fecha tu y yo nos comprometimos?-dijo el chico de cabellera negra y corta

-ay…entonces si era para ti… gomenasai chica…pensé que eras una enfermera resbalosa que andaba tras mi zagato…

-zagato?-se quedo desconcertada

-te dije que tenia un hermano que vivía conmigo no?... hikaru…te presento a alcyone…mi cuñada y ese de allá tan parecido a mi es mi hermano zagato

-un gusto-dijo desde un sofá aquel hombre vestido de doctor

-entonces…no… no es tu prometida?-dijo en voz baja

-ah…vamos alcyone…necesitamos dejarlos solos para que hablen sus cosas…veamos lo de las invitaciones para la boda

-hai hai-dicho esto la pareja sale dejando a hikaru y latis a solas

-yo…discúlpeme profesor-dijo muy apenada la pelirroja

-ya no soy tu maestro… ya debes saberlo-dijo el chico con una mirada comprensiva

-por que?... por que renunciaste a tan poco tiempo de terminar el curso…me duele saber que no te veré los últimos días-dijo ella sonrojándose notoriamente ante lo que acababa de decir prácticamente era una declaración

-renuncie… por que me ofrecieron una vacante para enseñar en la universidad de Tokio-dijo el chico levantando el mentón de la pelirroja

-tan lejos?... te vas a Tokio?-dijo ella con la esperanza por debajo de los pies

-si… es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar-dijo el profesor tomando de los hombros a la chica- y no fue la única razón por la que renuncie…-dijo el pelinegro

-que otra razón pudo hacerte tomar esa decisión?-pregunto la chica

-esta…- unió sus labios a los de la pelirroja en un pequeño beso-te amo hikaru-dijo volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella

-latis…yo…también te amo-dijo ella rodeando con los brazos el cuello del chico con bastante dificultad ya que el chico era muy alto

-mi hikaru-dijo el chico cargando a la chica por la cintura para ayudarla y darle un apoyo extra sin embargo ese impulso hace que la chica enrede sus piernas alrededor del chico-aww… esto no esta bien preciosa

-por que no?... ya no eres mi profesor…-la pelirroja comienza a besar el cuello del pelinegro

-mmm… eso se siente bien…pero no provoques algo que no podrás detener-dijo el separándola un poco mientras la sentaba en a pesa del comedor

-y quien dijo que yo quería que se detuviera?-dijo ella besando nuevamente con pasión los labios del chico-déme una nueva lección profesor-la chica dijo aquello con tal pasión al momento que lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de latis que el profesor no logro contener mas su pasión cargando a la pelirroja hasta su habitación, una vez estando allí el chico lame lentamente el cuello de la chica mientras batalla con el botón de la falda del uniforme de su ex alumna para que esta cayera dejando ver sus hermosas piernas

-eres tan bella hikaru -dijo mientras sentía como las manos de la chica procedían a despojarlo de la playera que llevaba puesta para después abrazarlo y sentir la calidez del pecho de su profesor

-te amo latis… te ame desde la primera vez que te vi…awww!-gimo la chica al sentir la mano del joven presionar su pecho

-tu hermosa mirada me cautivo desde el principio-dijo el chico esta vez desabrochando la blusa de la pelirroja, dejando suaves y deliciosos besos en cada parte de piel que iba siendo descubierta- no sabes cuantas bese soñé tenerte así.. hacerte mía …no sabes como me atormentaba tenerte tan cerca y no poder poseerte… esto es un sueño para mi…-decía el pelinegro comenzando a perder el control sobre si mismo

-awmm-gimió la chica al sentir las fuertes manos del profesor recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su bra, sentirse así,,,sabia que si esa prenda era retirada dejaría al descubierto su joven piel, no quería reconocerlo pero estaba ansiosa de sentir la boca de latis en su pecho, cosa que no tardo mucho en llevarse a cabo, la calida boca del hombre atendió los rosados pechos de la chica haciéndola gemir y ahogar algunos gritillos de placer

-me vuelves loco-dijo el mientras cargaba a la chica hacia su cama- te deseo tanto-dijo mientras la besaba con demencia y acariciaba sus muslos desnudos

-awww latis yo también…deseo tanto que esto suceda-dijo ella mientras dirigía sus manos al cierre del pantalón del chico sin embargo esta se detiene al sentir una intromisión en su entrepierna -AWWWWWW!!!!!!! LATIS!!!!

-estas tan húmeda…-el chico acariciaba de manera descarada la feminidad de la chica a través de su ropa intima, la chica estaba furiosamente sonrojada y es que el placer que esos roces le provocaba la hacían viajar a otro mundo su respiración estaba agitada su cuerpo temblaba de placer y se aferraba al cuerpo del chico-te gusta?-pregunto el chico mientras besaba el cuello de la chica sin dejar de acariciar la intimidad de su pareja

-me fascina…oh latis…-la chica se recobra un poco mas y regresa a lo que estaba haciendo antes de eso…lentamente baja el pantalón de su pareja y un sonrojo furioso cubre su rostro al sentir lo que sus caricias habían provocado

-que pasa?-pregunto el chico al sentir la duda de la estudiante

-no nada es que…-la chica estaba por demás nerviosa

-te ayudare…- con esto el chico le ayuda a despojarlo de su molesto pantalón dejando a ambos en igualdad de condiciones, las caricias, los besos y chupetones continuaron por un periodo de tiempo, las palabras dulces. Las declaraciones de amor entre besos y caricias, hasta que llego un punto en que los dos se despojaron completamente de la ultima prenda que cubría su pudor, se encontraron piel con piel destilando en perlas de sudor toda la pasión que tenían dentro de ellos, su deseo llego a un punto en el que solo podía culminar en algo, fundirse para convertirse en uno solo, latis comprendió que era la primera vez de la chica debido al nerviosismo que presentaba, comprobándolo en la primera intromisión de su hombría en la feminidad de la chica, era exquisito para el, la estreches que hikaru le proporcionaba era simplemente placentera, sin embargo se detuvo al imaginar lo doloroso que era para la chica-te sientes bien?

-mmm si… me duele…pero va pasando gradualmente

-quieres que continué?...puede ser aun mas doloroso

-te amo…-dicho esto la chica realiza un movimiento con la cadera haciendo que la hombría del chico entre por completo en su feminidad, dando un grito de dolor y el uno de placer

-hikaru… no debiste hacer eso!-dijo el chico sabiendo que lo que para el fue por demás placentero para ella debió ser muy doloroso

-di…dicen…dijo con lagrimas en los ojos…que si te mueves…el dolor disminuye mas rápido…-dijo con dolor

-hikaru...- susurro el joven profesor con la voz quebrada por la emoción, el amor y comprensión; comenzando a moverse, le dolía saber que la chica sufría mientras el disfrutaba, pero deseaba hacerla sentir bien así que lentamente el chico comenzó a embestirla mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, pronto el dolor desapareció para la pelirroja, inundándola en cambio por un placer indescriptible, estaba teniendo intimidad con el ser al que mas amaba, aquellos momentos eran lo mejor que ambos habían vivido, pero todo debe terminar, hikaru sintió como la semilla del hombre que estaba con ella invadía su vientre, ese sentimiento ese preciso instante donde ambos habían alcanzado el clímax se quedaría guardado en su mente y corazón……

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.de regreso al salón de historia.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día la alumna había recibido la mejor lección por parte de su profesor de historia… sin embargo sabia que el ya no iría a la escuela y para males se iría a la universidad de Tokio… el día de la graduación la chica estaba desolada….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.la historia XD.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-que pasa hika chan?, no pareces feliz de haberte graduado-dijo la rubia a su lado

-eh?... si si claro …solo pensaba…en todo lo que aprendí aquí

-oh vamos ahora me vas a decir que extrañaras las clases-dijo un peliverde que abrazaba a su novia

-jejejeje quizás las clases no… pero si las personas que me enseñaron tanto y de las cuales aprendí mucho mas de la vida que de los estudios

-uyyyyyyy, no pues si te pego la nostalgia amiga…pero ya veras que la universidad también nos traerá muchas cosas nuevas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.de regreso al salón de historia.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-después de eso…- la maestra fue cortada de tajo por el sonido de la campana-oh cielos…se fue la hora de estudio… bueno chicos nos vemos la próxima semana no olviden preparar su ensayo..saben que leo todo así que no bajen absolutamente nada del Internet, quiero solamente fuentes bibliográficas, hasta luego-la maestra tomaba sus cosas y se decidía a salir de el salón, un grupo de tres jóvenes le esperaban en la puerta

-que pasa chicos?-pregunto ella desconcertada ver ese grupo de tres alumnos en la puerta

-es que …-dijo una chica de cabellos lilas y ojos azules profundos-nos gustaría saber que paso con la chica después-dijo apenada

-jajaja…quieren saber?-dijo sonriendo como siempre

-si profesora, cuéntenos que paso con la chica-dijo otra alumna de cabellera dorada y ojos azules

-bien…-dijo viendo a una chica de cabellos obscuros y ojos marrones que la miraba con atención y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-pues lo que sucedió fue….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.en la historia.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-así que esta es mi nueva aula… cielos… nada parecido a los salones del bachillerato… aquí si que habrá alumnos… pero mi corazón… se quedo en ese salón de preparatoria…como estará?-se preguntaba el nuevo profesor de filosofía de la historia de la universidad de Tokio al ver el; salón tipo auditorio de la universidad y recordando con nostalgia a esa niña de cabellos de fuego que le robara el corazón y a la cual no había visto durante mes y medio desde que se fue al distrito de Tokio

-puedo pasar profesor?-dijo una voz que de inmediato reconoció cada parte de su cuerpo

-hikaru?!!!!!...pero…que haces aquí?-dijo el joven profesor

-yo?... jajaja vengo a mi primer clase de mi carrera-dijo sonriendo con dulzura

-pero… como… es decir…tu?!-el joven profesor no daba crédito a sus ojos

-le sorprende verme aquí?-dijo ella mirándolo con todo el amor que tenia en el alma

-si… pero …por que?-dijo el tomándola de los hombros

-por que un apuesto profesor de historia de bachillerato me hizo darme cuenta de cual era mi carrera, después de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta… que la historia es una carrera muy hermosa…-dijo ella abrazándolo

-mi hikaru…mi hermosa niña-dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo

-a..Además… le…leí… que … que es bueno… que una mujer embarazada estudie… que el bebe suele ser mas inteligente

-mujer…embarazada?-dijo el retirándola delicadamente del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos

-hai… quiero que mi bebe…aprenda de su papa…-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos de emoción

-tu…yo… estas…voy…SERE PAPA?!!!!!!!-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa llena de ilusión

-bueno… tengo tres semanas de retrazo y … la prueba salio positiva y….-la chica no pudo continuar pues sintió como los fuertes brazos del profesor la cargaban dando una vuelta con ella para después fundirse en un beso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.de nuevo con la maestra XD.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-meses después se casaron y formaron una linda familia-concluyo la profesora

-oh!!!!!..Que linda historia….bueno profesora…nos vemos después tenemos que ir a la biblioteca-dijeron la chica de cabello lila y cabello rubio alejándose de la profesora y su compañera

-jejeje que buenas chicas-dijo la maestra comenzando con su andar mientras era seguida por la tercera alumna quien estaba muy pensativa

-estas muy callada Minako…que sucede?-pregunto la profesora mientras abría su auto

-y todavía lo preguntas?-dijo ella pasando del sonroso a un rojo furioso

-jajajaja te vez muy graciosa así toda roja-dijo la maestra tapándose la boca para no reír abiertamente

-como quieres que este si le contaste a todo el grupo la historia de cómo fui concebida mama!!!!-grito la chica para después pasar a un puchero molesto

-que pasa? Por que Minako grita amor?-pregunto un apuesto hombre de facciones maduras

-jajajajaja nada latis…solo que hoy conté una historia en clase que no le agrado a nuestra hija

-hikaru… nunca aprenderás… un día la dirección académica te regañara por perder las clases con platicas para tus alumnos

-ok ok no me regañes… que les parece si les hago okonomiyaki para la cena

-bieeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!...al menos compensas un poco la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar mama

-no piensan decirme de que hablan?-pregunto el hombre al subir al auto

-lo que paso fue que…-y así la maestra se fue contando lo ocurrido en clase….

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

-mira!!!!!!! Ya encontré lo que nos dejo la Profa. Shidou-dijo la chica de cabellos lilas-eh?...en que piensas Kira?-pregunto la joven de cabellos lilas al ver a su rubia amiga tan distraída

-en que la Profa. no nos contesto la pregunta

-cual?

-por que es historiadora?

-si es cierto!... bueno..Ya se lo preguntaremos en otra ocasión, ahorita hay que hacer la tarea…..

FIN!


End file.
